iHate You
by Xilasette
Summary: Carly's beginning to lie more and more about Freddie causing Sam to move across the country and forget her old life. Freddie must find Sam and bring her back to Seattle, Carly being in love with Freddie begs him not to go. Hinted Creddie but major Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey there my friends! This is my new fanfic, iHate You, yep another iCarly fanfic. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about iSurvived but I've trashed iTitanic. So this is my second fanfic, hope you like it. Oh and this chapter is all Sam's POV**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, Dan would hate the scripts….**

**Chapter 1**

**Liar!**

It kept ringing in my ears, _Freddie doesn't like you Sam, he likes me_, I bunched up my fists trying not to lash out at everything. I had to stop myself from punching Lewbert, keep from throwing Frothy out the window and killing myself. Yeah, I liked Freddie Benson, the boy I had bullied for all the years. I lay down onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, I took my phone out of my pocket. I had one new text.

Hey, going to the groovy smoothie. You coming with me? 

It was from Carly, I growled. I hated Carly right now but I couldn't let her know that I liked Freddie.

_Yea, I'll be there in a few._

I replied and got up. I grabbed my black hoodie; I put it on and walked down the steps. I pulled up my hood before leaving the house, it was raining and I was not in the mood to get wet. My make-up had already smeared a bit from when I was crying, I could just say I didn't get a lot of sleep. I walked out of the house heading in the direction of Bushwell Plaza, I looked at all the crack and drug dealers. One guy came up to me and tried to sell me some crystal meth, I punched him in his nose. The rest of the people hid when I walked by except for one prostitute.

"$500 for the whole night."

"I'm not interested!" I screamed at her and brought up my fists. She ran away, I've always hated living where I do. This is why I used to spend the nights at Carly's place, the way home was a lot more dangerous at night. Some man whore tried to make me have sex with him, I got all of my $14 stolen and I've also gotten into a fight with a drug dealer. I neared the nicer part of the city walking towards Bushwell, The Groovy Smoothie was right across from it.

_I might be there later then sooner, my mom came home drunk again._

I texted Carly, she didn't know where I lived. We moved not to long ago but we moved to this bad area, Carly has never been to our new house. I wasn't going to tell her that some guy tried to sell me drugs and a prostitute tried to get me to have sex with her. I finally arrived at the Groovy Smoothie. I went to our usual table and took off my hood.

"It took you awhile to get here Sam; you only live a few blocks up."

"I told you, mom came home drunk and I had to get her up to her room."

Carly nodded, thankfully my sleeves were long enough so she didn't see my fists clench up.

"So, where's the nub?"

"The bathroom."

"Is that his smoothie?" I pointed to the one next to me.

"Yes but don't do anything to it!" She said fiercely. I shrugged and took a sip.

"See, I didn't do anything to it." I put his smoothie back down and he came out of the bathroom a few seconds later. I took my phone out of my pocket and texted him.

_I need to talk to you in private. Tell Carly, you have to leave and I'll go after you._

I saw him take out his phone and saw my text. He looked up at me and I made a pleading glance.

"Well, I have to go home. My mom bought me something." He said and walked out of the Groovy Smoothie taking his smoothie with him. A few seconds later my phone buzzed.

Alright, you can go now.

"Carls, Frothy jumped out of the window again. I have to go find him and take care of my alcoholic mother." I told her and gave her a hug. I noticed Freddie's jacket still on his chair and picked it up. "I'll give it to the nub tomorrow." I said and walked out of the door. I pulled up my hood and went over to where Freddie and I always came to talk if we needed to.

"What is it, Sam?" He asked

"Freddie, I need to ask you something."

"Did you just call me by my name?"

"Besides the point, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay, what?"

"Freddie, is what Carly told me true?"

"What did she tell you?"

"I-I'd rather not say." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"Sam, please what's wrong?"

"Do you love me?" I asked and he stepped back shocked.

"Sam, I'd rather not discuss this."

I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Just know that I don't hate you all the time." I said and let go of him. I walked in the direction of home; I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, don't go home. It's like eight o'clock; you'll get hurt if you go. Please, just stay I'll worry about you if you go."

"You w-worry about me?" I asked

"Yes, I do worry about you. Sam, look even though you bully me all the time if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." He smiled at me.

"How 'bout we go to the park for old time's sake?"

"Sam, it's raining!"

I threw him his jacket.

"Well, now can we go?" I pulled on his arm, I hated the fact that Freddie had hit a growth spurt and was now 5' 11".

"Alright." He said and grabbed my hand, he started running. I tried matching his pace but that was hard because he had longer legs, I let go of his hand and ran ahead of him. I got to the park first but fell into a mud puddle; I laughed and started playing in it. Freddie laughed and jumped into the puddle too, I threw a muddle ball at him. He continued laughing even though it hit his forehead, he grabbed some mud and threw it at me.

"I'm gonna get you, Benson." I laughed and pinned him down in the mud; I grabbed some mud and rubbed it all over his face. He wiped off his eyes and turned the tables, I was now on the bottom. He did what I did to him; he rubbed mud all over my face. I tried to get out from under him but he had gotten strong, I grabbed one of his arms and pulled it causing him to fall on his side. I stood up laughed, I held out my hand for him to take. He took my hand and stood up, he checked his phone.

"My mom is looking for me, are you gonna stay the night at Carly's place?"

"Yeah, I guess." I clenched my fists and then shook my head. "No, no I'm not. I have to go home." I pulled my hood back up; it had fallen down while we were wrestling. "I just have to go." I ran taking off towards home, I glanced behind me, Freddie was just standing there staring at me leaving. I shook my head and ran back home through the bad part of town avoiding all the people walking up to me. I kept running but felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around. The guy was holding a gun.

"Try to run and I shoot." He grabbed my hood and took me into the alley. I unzipped my jacket and wriggled out of it. I grabbed my jacket out of his hand and kneed him in the crotch.

"Fuck off, bastard!" I shouted and ran home. I opened up the door and ran inside, slamming the door behind me. I locked the door and went through the house locking the windows and other doors. I ran up to my room and locked the door; I lay down in my bed. I grabbed my laptop off of the nightstand and turned it on, it booted up. I opened up the internet and went to the iCarly website. I looked at our most recent web show and then the comments. There was a new comment on there.

Everyone needs to understand that Freddie will only like Carly.

I growled and threw my laptop across the room, it hit the wall. I remembered I was still covered in mud, I walked to my bathroom. I took off all of my clothes and took a shower. I washed all the mud off my face and out of my hair, I turned off the shower. I got out and grabbed a towel from the closet. I wrapped the towel around me like a dress and walked back into my room changing into a blue t-shirt and black shorts. I looked at my phone, one new text.

Sam, are you going to stay the night? 

It was from Carly, I replied back.

_I'm already at home; I think it's kinda pointless._

I set my phone down on the nightstand and grabbed my laptop, it wasn't too damaged. I sat down on my bed and opened up Skype, Gibby was on and so was Carly but I didn't want to talk to either of them. Carly messaged me.

Sam, what's going on? You always spend the night.

_Carly, I don't have to spend the night if I don't want to!_

I changed my Skype status to offline and opened up the internet, I went to Google. I couldn't think of anything to search so I searched for Seddie. I looked at all the fan pictures of me and Freddie and smiled. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I set my laptop on the night stand. I pulled the covers over me and quickly fell asleep.

iHY iHY iHY iHY iHY iHY

I heard my alarm going off and I remembered it was Monday. I grabbed my phone and turned off the alarm and tried to go back to sleep. My phone buzzed, great another text from Carly.

Where are you? You're going to miss first period!

I sighed; I wasn't going into school today. I didn't want to see Carly or face Freddie.

_I'm not going._

I replied and got up looking for something to wear today; I needed to make some money. I looked through my closet, my phone buzzed but I ignored it. I continued digging through my closet, I found it. It was a dress that I bought, I lay it down on the bed. I walked to my dresser and opened it; I grabbed a push-up bra and a thong. I put on the bra and took off the boyshorts I was wearing. I put on the thong and then the dress; I looked at my self in the mirror. I needed to take off my smeared make-up and brush my hair.

I walked towards the bathroom as I heard the song "Fashion Victim" playing, great that was Carly's ringtone. I walked to my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Sam! Why aren't you coming to school?"

"Because of you." I growled

"What? What did I-" I hung up; I didn't want to talk to Carly. I wasn't telling anyone where I was going, not even my mom. I walked into the bathroom and wiped off my make-up, I put on more liquid eyeliner and mascara. I also put on some blue eye shadow; I started brushing my hair and then heard "Deadbeat Holiday". Great, now Freddie was calling me, I walked over to my phone and answered it.

"What nub?"

"Sam, why aren't you here?"

"I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"That is none of your business, Benson."

"Sam," He said I could tell he was whispering now "I won't tell Carly."

"Alright, fine. I'm going to Atlantic City, to get a job."

"Atlantic City? A job?"

"Yes, Benson!"

"Sam don't-" I hung up the phone and finished brushing my hair; I looked at myself in the mirror.

"God, I look like a whore." I muttered and walked to my mom's room. "Mom? Can I borrow a pair of heels?"

"Sure, Sam." I walked to her closet and grabbed my favorite pair of stilettos. I put them on and walked back to my room, I packed a bag. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be there so I packed all of my clothes and my laptop. I also packed my toiletries, my jewelry and my notepad. I walked out of my room closing the door behind me.

"Mom! I'm going out!" I shouted and walked out of the door. I walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

"Hey." A man said to me, he was pretty cute. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi." I quickly replied.

"Where are you headed?"

"The airport."

"That's cool, that's cool." He said and the bus pulled up, I got in and sat in the front. That guy sat next to me and we talked the whole way there.

"This is my stop." I said and he slipped me his number.

"Why don't you call me sometime?"

"Um, I have a boyfriend." I lied "But I'll call you if it doesn't work out." I grabbed my suitcase and got off the bus. I walked into the airport over to the line for Southwest.

"May I help you?"

"One ticket to Atlantic City, New Jersey."

"One-way or round trip?"

"One-way."

"How old are you?"

"21." I lied.

"Oh, I thought you were only 17."

"Yea, I get that all the time."

"Alright well here's your ticket." She handed me my ticket.

"Thank you." I said and she took my suitcase putting it on the conveyer belt.

"You know, you also look like Sam from iCarly."

"I get that all the time too! I'm thinking about dying my hair a different color so I stop getting mistaken for her." I smiled and walked to security. I opened up my laptop bag and set my laptop in one of the bins, I took off my shoes and my jewelry. I went through the scanner and then grabbed my things. I put on my shoes on jewelry and put my laptop in the bag. I took out my phone, one new text message.

Sam, are you going to be at school tomorrow?

I dug my nails into my phone case.

_No. Didn't Benson tell you? After all he is in love with you!_

I angrily typed and walked over to the right airport gate. I sat down and got a new message from Carly.

Sam, what are you saying?

How dumb was this girl?

_I'm not coming back! Ever! Don't try to get me to change my mind because that's not happening._

I sighed and put my phone back into my laptop bag, a cute guy came over and sat next to me.

"Hi." I said

"Hey, your name is Sam, right?"

"You mean Sam from iCarly? No my name is-" I paused to think "Hanna."

"Oh, well I'm Jack."

"Nice to meet you." My phone buzzed and I looked at it. "One second, my friend text me."

Why are you leaving?

I rolled my eyes, the girl of many questions.

_That's none of your business!_

"What was that all about?" He asked me

"Oh, she was just asking me why I was leaving."

"So, why are you leaving?"

"I got a job offer."

"In Atlantic City? Really?"

"Yeah, I got a offer to be-"

"A cocktail waitress?"

"How'd you know?" I poked his chest.

"Well, you can't really get any good jobs there except for being a bartender or cocktail waitress."

"Well, one of my friends there is a hairdresser. She offered me a job but I've never been to beauty school."

"Well, it doesn't look like you'd need to."

"Why?"

"Because you're already beautiful."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and then a lady announced we would be boarding the plane

"I'm A12 what about you?" He asked me, I pulled my boarding pass out and looked at it.

"D19."

"Oh, well I'll see you after the flight."

"You too."

**A/N How was it? I'm going to post chapter two once I get at least 3 reviews. Carly will eventually tell Sam the truth…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey there! Thanks for the 4 reviews! I can't really think of anything else to say. There might be lemons in future chapters….**

**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly and probably never will….**

**Chapter 2**

**Sam left, Hanna took over**

**Carly's POV**

It had been a week since Sam had left; no one had talked to her or knew where she was. I had gotten closer to Freddie since she had left, I kept trying to make moves on him but he would move away. He had told me he had a lot on his mind and didn't want to be in a relationship. I grabbed a jacket out of my closet and walked down the steps.

"Spence, I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie!" I shouted and walked out of the door. He flung open the door not too long after.

"Bring back some more milk!" He shouted, I just nodded and continued walking towards the elevator. I pulled out my phone.

_Going to the Groovy Smoothie, you coming?_

I texted Freddie and I got a reply a few minutes later.

Can't, busy.

He replied. I sighed and decided it would be best to try and find Sam. I took the elevator down and walked over to Lewbert.

"Lewbert, have you seen Sam?"

"You mean the blonde who causes me pain?"

"Yes."

"Haven't seen her."

"Oh, well thanks anyways." I sighed and then I remembered I could check a few places.

_Freddie, met me at the park. We need to find Sam!_

Carly, I told you I'm busy. You'll have to go by yourself!

I felt my eyes starting to water; both of my friends didn't want anything to do with me. I ran out of the lobby and then remembered something, I had video chatted with Sam after the day she went missing. She had told me not to look for her it and she said she liked the Atlantic Ocean. Sam was half-way across the country, I needed to find her. I ran to the nearest bus stop and took the bus to the airport.

I ran into the airport and over to the line for Southwest, when Sam flew that was only airline she liked.

"Excuse me." I said as I cut in front of the people. "Miss, has anyone who bought a ticket here looked like Sam Puckett?"

"I believe so. She was about 5' 8" and had blonde curls."

"But Sam is only 5' 5", what color were her eyes?"

"I'm pretty sure they were blue."

"Where did she fly to?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry I can't help you there."

"Oh, well thanks anyways." I walked out of the airport, my head hanging low; I walked over to the bus stop. I caught the next bus home; I looked out of my window. I took out my phone and texted all of my contacts.

_Sam is missing, if anyone knows where she is please let me know!_

I got a reply from Wendy a few seconds after I had sent the text message.

Haven't seen her, sorry.

I got a reply from Shane.

I haven't seen her. Maybe you should ask Brad, Sam seems to be into him.

I sighed and noticed the bus had stopped. I got out and walked to the grocery store, I needed to get milk for Spencer. I bought the milk and then walked home. I took the elevator up and knocked on Freddie's door. Mrs. Benson opened it.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson. Is Freddie here?"

"No, I thought he was with you." She gasped and so did I. "Where do you think he is?"

"I think I know." I walked over to the Fire Escape and looked out, Freddie wasn't out there. "No, I don't know where he is."

**Freddie's POV**

Without Sam in my life I had begun to go crazy, that blonde demon cause me pain but I still loved her. Sam or should I say Hanna, had told me not to look for her but I couldn't take it anymore. I had taken my car and drove to the airport, Sam had told me she was in Atlantic City. I knew the speed limit was 60 but I floored it, I was going at least 80. I got to the airport in less than 5 minutes and parked my car. I grabbed my suitcase out of my trunk and my laptop bag out of the back seat. I ran into the airport and to the Southwest section.

"One ticket to Atlantic City, New Jersey."

"Aren't you a little young to be flying by yourself?"

"I'm eighteen, I'm an adult."

"Alright, One-way or round trip?"

"One way." I replied as she handed me my ticket, she put my suitcase on the conveyer belt and I ran to security. I took off my shoes and belt and put them in a bin. I took my laptop out of my bag and put it in a bin. I went through the scanner and then put my shoes and belt back on. I put my laptop back in the bag and picked it up, I ran over to the gate. I waited for the plane and then the lady announced we were boarding. I looked at my ticket, I got lucky. I was in the As.

I ran over to the waiting-to-board area. As soon as she took my ticket I ran through the hall and to the plane. I went in and ran to the nearest seat and sat down.

iHY iHY iHY iHY iHY

We arrived about 6 hours later. I got off of the plane and went to get my suitcase. I pulled out my phone to text Sam; she said she was deleting my number.

_Hey, Hanna._

I texted her.

Hey, Jack right?

_Can I take you out tonight?_

Sure! I'm staying at the Tropicana in the north tower. Room number: 4987

_Be there soon. _I laughed, Sam was gullible now. I grabbed my suitcase and walked over to the taxi stop. One stopped and I got in.

"To the Tropicana, please."

"We'll be there in about 15 minutes." The driver told me. Fifteen minutes passed really fast, he stopped the car and got out of the car. I paid the driver and walked into the hotel. I walked over to the check-in desk, even though I didn't have a reservation, I could try to get a room.

"How may I help you sir?"

"Um, I need a room."

"Did you make a reservation?"

"No, but I know Hanna."

"Our waitress Hanna?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." I lied.

"Oh, well I can get you a room than."

"Thanks."

"Okay, you'll be staying in room number 4988 in the north tower." She handed me my key

"Thanks." I paid her and walked over to the north tower elevators. I took it up to the 49th floor and walked over to my room. I unlocked it and went in; I set my stuff down and walked out of my room over to Sam's. I knocked on the door and she opened it not to long after.

"Okay Jack-" She looked up. "Holy shit! Freddie!" She jumped into my arms. She looked different; she was a brunette now and was wearing contacts that made it look like she had green eyes.

"Sam, what did you do to yourself?" I asked her. She put her finger over my mouth.

"I'm not Sam, I'm Hanna. If anyone here found out that I was Sam Puckett, I would be fired." She told me and I nodded. She hopped out of my arms and lead me into her room.

"Sam, why are you here?"

"Because of what the bitch said." She growled

"Um, Sam who is this 'bitch'?"

"Carly."

"Carly?"

"Yes, Carly. She told me something that ruined my life, I've been trying to forget what happened in Seattle but I can't."

"Sam, what did she say?"

"She said that you loved her and not me."

"Sam, I told you I don't want to talk about this."

"Well fuck you! I'm sitting here telling you why I left and you won't tell-" I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her. She pulled away. "I didn't know felt that way."

"Well, I do love you." I told her. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Straightened it and dyed it brown."

"Why? You looked better as a blonde."

"If I didn't dye it I would get mistaken for who I actually am."

"Sam, you need to come back home. No matter what Carly says, know that I'll always love you."

"I don't want to go back. I don't ever want to see Carly ever again."

"Where's the Sam I know? The one who talks shit and is a bitch?"

"She left, my name is Hanna now. Hanna Armstrong."

"No, your name is Samantha Puckett."

"Freddie, I'm not going back. I live in a bad neighborhood, my mother doesn't care about me, Carly isn't my friend anymore and my room and food are free here."

"Sam you need to come back. I don't care what you say, you're coming back whether you like it or not."

"Alright, I'll go home."

**Sam's POV**

Freddie had gone back to his room and I was packing up my things. I had already called the front desk and told them I was quitting, they said I had three hours to pack up my things and get out. I walked to my closet and packed all of the slutty dresses I had bought. I dug through my dresser and grabbed some normal "Sam" clothes instead of "Hanna" clothes. I heard a knock on my door and I looked through my peephole, it was only Freddie. I opened the door.

"Hey, do you need some help packing?" He asked me.

"Uh sure, can you grab all of my shoes and put them into my suitcase? Just give me my pair of converse." I asked him and he threw me my converse.

"I never imaged Sam Puckett would have so many shoes."

"Those were Hanna's shoes and so is this eye and hair color."

"Well, you can probably take out your contacts."

"I could but I won't until we get to the airport."

"Okay." He put my shoes and heels into my suitcase.

"I'm not seeing Carly until I dye my hair blonde." I mumbled

"Well, I don't think you see her while you're a brunette. She'll get more suspicious."

"Eh, whatever." I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, soap and razor out of the shower. I walked back into my room and put it in my suitcase. I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed my tooth brush, toothpaste and my box of tampons. I walked back into the room again and put it in my suitcase.

"I packed all of your shoes, I think."

"Hanna's shoes." I corrected.

"Alright, alright. Hanna's shoes."

"That's it." I smiled and unplugged my laptop charger and put it in my laptop bag. I grabbed my laptop off of the night stand and put it in the bag also. I grabbed my brush off of my dresser, brushed my hair once more and then put it in my bag. "Thanks for helping, Fredifur."

"Sam, saying thanks? Are you feeling okay?" He sarcastically asked. I hit the back of his head. "I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did." I laughed and grabbed my laptop bag. "Well, I have everything."

"Okay, I'll go get my stuff and we can leave." He told me and walked out of the room. I zipped up my suitcase and took it off of the bed. I took my things over to the door and heard someone knocking. I opened the door and there was Freddie with his things.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"I checked online and the next flight leaving to Seattle is at 8PM. So if we leave now we can get to the airport by seven." He told me and I nodded, I grabbed my room key and then closed my door. We walked over to the elevator and took it down to the lobby, I walked over to the check-out desk.

"We're checking out and I called down here earlier and said I was quitting." I told the man at the desk.

"Hanna, you were one of our best waitresses. Why don't you call me sometime?" He handed me his number and I growled.

"Standing right here!" Freddie snapped. "Why don't you leave my girlfriend alone or I'll make sure you'll never be able to walk again." He glared at the guy at the desk.

"Okay, well you both can leave now. You're checked out." The man said and Freddie and I walked out of the hotel and waited for a cab. One stopped and we got in.

"To the airport." I told him and he drove us there. We arrived at the airport around seven and went to get tickets. We walked to the Southwest area and got helped right away.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked.

"We need two tickets to Seattle, Washington." Freddie told her

"Okay, one-way or round-trip?"

"One way."

"Okay, the next flight leaves in about an hour." She handed Freddie the tickets and took our suitcases. We walked to security holding hands, we took off our shoes. Freddie took off his belt and we both took our laptops out of our bags and put them in bins. We each went through the scanner and then collected our things. We walked down to the gate and sat down in the chairs. I sighed and rested my head on Freddie's lap.

"Need coffee?" He asked me.

"No, I just want to rest her for awhile." I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and put his hand on my back. The flight attendant announced that we would be boarding now. I lifted up my head and grabbed my laptop bag, Freddie grabbed his bag. We walked over to the boarding area and gave the lady our tickets. We got onto the plane and took our seats. I put my head back on Freddie's lap.

"Let's go home."

**A/N Well, how did you like it? The next chapter might be out passed Sunday if our power goes out because of the hurricane. I gotta board up the windows and get some flash lights! This hurricanes gonna be a bad one! So please review.**


End file.
